


Sense of Elation

by EmpyrealFantasy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sanzo, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease, Top Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyrealFantasy/pseuds/EmpyrealFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for prompt: Sanzo demands a striptease, but Goku gets revenge later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Elation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic... I'd honestly and totally forgotten about it until I was sorting through my fics for this move-over. I filled this what feels like eons ago (2008?) but never de-anoned. Better late than never?
> 
>  **Note:** I called this dubcon because it kinda is. I mean, Sanzo is ordering Goku and threatening in the beginning, but that's pretty bog standard for Saiyuki. But to add to that, Sanzo is drunk (so dubious ability to consent) and Goku kinda doesn't wait for an answer before deciding who is putting what where. Just FYI if you have any consent issues.
> 
> Also, for Goku's little song in the beginning: tune is to the children's song "Are you Sleeping Brother John?"/"Frère Jacques" and is a common Chinese version. It was actually the first thing in Chinese my step-mother taught me when I was little, haha.

 

  
_I wanted freedom - Bound and restricted_   
_I tried to give you up but I'm addicted_   
_Now that you know I'm trapped; sense of elation_   
_You'll never dream of breaking this fixation_

###### Muse - Time is Running Out

                Sanzo had spent the better part of thirty minutes in a motionless stupor, vacillating between berating himself for having drank as much as he had and staring at the cracking paint of the wall vacantly.  He was slightly cold in only his leather top and jeans, but it would take too much effort to get under the blankets.

                “Two-oo tigers, two-oo tigers, run so fast…”

                Sanzo wanted to hit Goku.  He wanted to hit him and reiterate to the monkey that he was _tone-deaf_ and singing anything was a surefire way to get on Sanzo’s nerves.  But hitting Goku would require getting up from the bed, and getting up from the bed would mean his vertigo could come back.  Perhaps he had drank a bit more than he’d thought.

                “One has no ears, one has no tail.  So-o strange!   So-o strange!”

                If the tone-deaf idiot was going to sing, couldn’t be choose something other than that horrible children’s song?  It was totally nonsensical!  Why was he singing it anyway?  Where had he learned it?  In Goku’s younger years, Sanzo had quite purposefully kept him from learning any of those annoying rhymes, if only to save himself.

                “Two tigers, two tigers…”

                Sanzo couldn't take it anymore.  He flipped onto his other side, ignoring the nauseous whirling of his stomach, totally intent on threatening to shoot the stupid monkey if he didn't shut up.  Honestly, what had been the plan!

                But then he’d seen Goku.

                Sanzo’s mouth went dry at the sight, and he just knew it had to be the alcohol frying his brain.  He’d short-circuited, apparently.

                Goku was laying on his back, one leg kicked over a bent knee and bouncing in time with his song.  He was reading something, holding it over his head at arm’s length and intently staring at it.  Sanzo faintly wondered just why Goku was reading, of all things, but that was really the last of his worries right now.

                The boy needed new jeans, that was for sure.  It had to be a crime for pants to be that tight.  Why hadn't he noticed before just how much Goku had grown?  He was surprised the seams hadn’t split yet from trying to keep all that lovely, bronze skin in…

                Violet eyes continued upward, over the sinfully tight pants and lingering on the thin strip of skin exposed at the stomach. There wasn't enough showing.  Sanzo was transfixed as, as if his thoughts had been heard, Goku’s hand trailed down over his shirt, scratching at his stomach and managing to pull his shirt up reveal more to Sanzo’s eyes.  The idiot hadn't noticed him yet – _thank fucking gods_ – but he was bound to if Sanzo didn't look away.

                Goku yawned suddenly, back arching of the bed and his hands flying up to cover his mouth.  Sanzo began wondering just why he was so caught up on Goku not knowing he was looking. Goku was _his_ damned monkey, wasn’t he?  So why was indulging in what was _his_ wrong?

                With that thought in mind, Sanzo pushed himself to sit up on the bed, calling the attention of golden eyes to himself.

                “Hey, Sanzo.  I thought y’were sleeping?”

                Sanzo tipped his head, eyes slowly moving from that exposed stomach to those luminous eyes and that wide, generous mouth.

                “Goku?”

                “Huh?  What is it, Sanzo?”

                “Strip.”

                The book – _was that a menu?  The idiot –_ fluttered out of Goku’s hand to land on the bed beside his head even as his hands stayed poised as if holding it, and his golden eyes were so round that Sanzo wondered if it was possible for them to actually get any wider.

                “Haha, Sanzo, I-I think I musta heard ya wrong… what did you say?”

                Sanzo pushed himself back on the bed until his back was against the wall, fingers automatically seeking out a cigarette and his lighter.  His eyes never left Goku’s – the monkey looking more and more nervous with every silent moment that passed – as Sanzo lit the cigarette at his lips and took a slow drag.

                “I told you, stupid monkey, to strip.”  His voice was much more calm and assured than he had thought it would be with everything being fuzzy around the edges and the room spinning a bit.

                “Wh-what in the hell, Sanzo?”

                His hand slipped back to his side, pulling his Smith & Wesson from where it had rested and clacking back the hammer smoothly.  Goku flinched as Sanzo took aim and left a smoking hole in Goku’s pillow just an inch or so from his head.  “Strip, now.”

                The boy stood on obviously shaking legs, his movements rather automatic and stiff.  Sanzo watched impatiently as he turned a brilliant red and stared, hands poised awkwardly in midair.  “I-what do you mean?”

                “How hard is it for you to understand?  Take off your damn clothes.”  Sanzo’s eye twitched in annoyance.  Honestly, how difficult could a simple command like this be?

                Shaking hands moved to the hem of his shirt and jerked it upward, and Sanzo was tempted to let it continue that way.  But no.  He wanted more skin… but he wanted it slowly.  He’d waited far too long for this to be over with too quickly.

                “Slower, Goku.”

                Hands paused, and Goku was breathing a bit heavily now, hesitantly meeting Sanzo’s eyes with his own.  Sanzo wasn't sure why this small movement seemed to give the boy confidence, but it did.  Trembling hands became a bit calmer and movements a little more fluid, as the shirt was slowly lifted.  Sanzo was riveted immediately to the sight, licking his dry lips and swallowing.  Fuck.

                Goku was staring at someplace over Sanzo’s head now even as he took a few steps forward, hips swaying far too sinuously.  Sanzo could practically feel his pupils dilating as the young man came toward him, revealing the expanses of toned muscle and bronze skin that he wished to run his hands, mouth, and cock over.  Slowly Goku's stomach was exposed, followed by his defined chest and hardened brown nipples.  Sanzo’s half-lidded stare roved every inch of him, trailing across the body he saw so often but so rarely allowed himself to appreciate.

                The shirt was pulled off after getting caught around Goku’s ears, exposing a still heavily blushing face with a chewed lower lip stuck between his teeth.  He paused and looked at Sanzo as he dropped the garment, shuffling a bit in place.  “What now?”

                Sanzo raised an eyebrow and snuffed out his cigarette.  “You aren’t done yet.”

                The blush intensified.  “B-But Sanzo… I…” His expression of embarrassment was painful, and Sanzo wondered just what the boy’s problem was.  He’d better damn well be willing, or else _–_

                Ah, but perhaps he was _too_ willing.  Sanzo noted the obvious lines of Goku’s erection, trapped in those damnably tight jeans.  So he was embarrassed of that, was he?  Sanzo smirked.  “Take them off, monkey.”

                Hands fumbled with the button of the jeans, cussing under his breath as he managed to lose his grip every time.  Sanzo didn’t fight the urge to scoot to the edge of the bed and grasp one of Goku’s wrists, yanking him abruptly forward.  Goku tripped over himself and came to rest standing between Sanzo’s parted thighs, panting a bit as Sanzo assisted him with the button, peering down with lustful eyes.

                Sanzo leaned back on his hands once he’d managed the button, cocking his head at the brunet and waiting for him to continue.  The blush faded as Goku pulled down at the zipper, keeping his eyes on the obviously forced blankness of Sanzo’s face.

                Fingers splayed out and pushed aside one half of the jeans, revealing the deep inguinal crease that created such a tempting vee.  Sanzo was forced to swallow as the other hip was revealed as well and Goku began shimmying out of those stupidly tight jeans, pressing his boxers along with them.  Eyes stayed riveted on the thick, painfully erect cock as it was revealed, and never before in Sanzo’s life could he have imagined actually wanting to put his lips on anyone the way he wanted to presently.  But no.  Perhaps another time.

                Goku kicked away the jeans, and Sanzo didn't give him time to be awkward or scrabbling, pulling him over to straddle Sanzo’s lap.  The boy looked startled, but lust had made golden eyes all the more bright and his chewed lips lent to the debauched picture.

                “I…” Sanzo’s rational mind was totally numb.  He was either utterly drunk out of his mind, drugged, or else his control had simply snapped.  His hand clenched around Goku’s bicep and he lay back with his head propped on one arm, needing a bit of distance.  “Touch yourself.”

                Goku stared at him, blinking slowly even as his breathing picked up.  “Why?”  He was less embarrassed now, obviously, but Sanzo didn't want to be questioned.

                He glared and narrowed his eyes.  “Either touch yourself or you can get in your own bed.”

                Goku sighed and nodded, obviously used to Sanzo’s commands even if not usually in such a… lewd position.  He brought one hand to his mouth and paused, glancing again at Sanzo before pressing his fingers into his mouth.

                Sanzo stayed involuntarily riveted to Goku’s hand, fingertips tracing wide, full lips, tongue tantalizingly swirling around them.  Sobriety was creeping up more insistently now as Goku trailed his fingers down the tanned skin of his chest, goose bumps rising in their wake.  Congruent shivers coursed through Sanzo as he followed the path of those fingers across golden skin and pushed rationality away.

                Goku’s face was flushed red in both lingering embarrassment and arousal, golden eyes bright.  His hands shook slightly as he made his way down the ridges of his abs, getting ever closer to his goal.  Sanzo gritted his teeth to hold back a groan, anticipation thrumming through him.  Apparently, though, Goku’s nervousness was getting the best of him, as those fingers – _damn, tempting hands that Sanzo couldn’t deny wanting wrapped around himself_ – hesitated and began tracing shaky circles around the boy’s bellybutton.

                Sanzo scowled with all his alcohol and lust impaired might, forcing his voice past a tongue that felt too thick.  “Get on with it, Goku.  I’m not going to sit here all night while you make an idiot out of yourself.”

                Goku turned a darker shade of rose, lips tightening indignantly.  Sanzo could practically see him summoning his courage as he tilted his chin up.  “Idiot, huh?  Well, from here _–_ ” Goku squirmed over his achingly hard cock and Sanzo couldn’t help the hoarse moan that escaped, “you seem t’ be enjoying it.”

                Violet eyes snapped into a harsh glare, but Sanzo didn’t bother to rebut Goku.  The brief defiance seemed to have given Goku the haphazard audacity needed to move on.  Sanzo’s eyes were again drawn to questing fingers, brought into focus just in time to see them wrap around Goku’s thick cock and give a slow pull.

                Goku faltered visibly, and Sanzo glanced up to see him chewing on his lower lip, eyes focused on his own hand.  Sanzo felt impatience shoot through him, wanting – no, _needing_ – the boy to get on with it.  “Faster, Goku.”

                Sanzo could _feel_ the shiver that ran through his charge, eyes going glassy.  Goku didn’t bother to answer, instead Sanzo felt him begin moving, hand slowly stroking up and down.  Sanzo didn’t think he’d ever been harder in his life, not even as a teen waking up from unwanted dreams.  The sight of Goku, naked, straddling his hips and staring down in concentration as he caressed himself… if Sanzo was a lesser man, he would have come just from the sight alone.

                As it was, he was having trouble controlling his reaction.

                He wanted more than anything to grab the boy by the shoulders and flip him on all fours, free his own cock and bury himself in the golden deity, back arching as he pulled Sanzo deeper inside him…

                Sanzo moaned, past caring as Goku began moving faster, breath panting.  Obviously his inhibitions were falling as fast as Sanzo's were.  Sanzo’s hips moved without conscious thought, slowly grinding up into the ass that perched so temptingly over his erection, wishing more than anything that he had removed his jeans when he’d had the chance.  Oh _gods_ why had he waited so long for this?  So many wasted months of denying himself when he could have been having this all along to break the monotony of this blasted journey.  Hips ground harder up into that tempting ass, and Sanzo felt something in him snap as Goku’s head fell back, hand pumping rhythmically as a low, keening moan came from the boy’s throat.

                Golden eyes were frozen in wide-eyed shock as Sanzo shoved him backward, sending Goku off his lap and onto his back, head hanging off the foot of the bed.  Sanzo couldn’t have cared less as he shucked off his jeans and tugged at the too-tight leather of his uppers, cursing under his breath as he fumbled to remove it.

                A second set of hands joined him in pulling it off, and Sanzo finally was freed.  He stared into the panting, flushed face of Goku with hungry eyes, taking in the narrowed state of golden eyes.  Concentration was etched on the boy’s face as he dove forward and smashed their lips together, totally disregarding anything like finesse or technique in an attempt to devour Sanzo’s face.

                Sanzo allowed the frenzied exploration for less than a moment before cupping the brunet’s head and tilting it, seizing control and letting his tongue dive into that damned loud mouth.  Goku moaned loudly into him, and Sanzo pushed him back down to the bed, sliding his finally bared skin against Goku’s.

                Mouths broke apart and Goku gasped, arching.  “Fuck, Sanzo…”

                That voice in that tone saying his name _– the title which had only become his name after a carefree smile and laughter began shouting it again and again _–__  sent a jolt of need through him too intense to be ignored.  Sanzo pressed the boy hard into the bed, fingers digging into his shoulders and lips dropping to bite down on tanned skin.  Goku’s drawn out moans, gasps, and Sanzo's name echoed in the small room, and Sanzo was ready to do whatever it took to hear more of those needy sounds, those deep pleads for more that sounded to out of place in his charge’s nasal voice.

                “What do you want, Goku?” Sanzo breathed, lips and teeth attacking his charge’s neck.  “Tell me.”  A voice in his head told him that once he was sober he was seriously going to kick his own ass, but right now he was so far beyond caring that the niggling voice was ignored easily.  Goku whimpered and arched into him, forcing Sanzo to pin those hips to the bed.  He backed away enough to meet golden eyes, ethereal and bright in the artificial light of the room.  An expression of hunger etched onto Goku’s face, one so familiar yet so foreign that Sanzo gasped.

                “Ya know, Sanzo…” Goku said between pants, that hungry expression looking suspiciously feral. “I think I wanna fuck you.”

                Sanzo gaped.  There was no other word for it but that.  His jaw went slack and his eyes rounded out in a way totally unbecoming for his face.  Where in the hell had _that_ come from?  Where had his blushing monkey gone?

                Still in shock, Sanzo was pulled up on top of Goku to straddle him, an exact mirror of their position from only minutes before.  Fingers threaded through golden hair and yanked his face down into another devouring kiss, one Sanzo responded to more on instinct than anything.  His mind was still reeling, trying to decide just what in the hell was going through Goku’s mind.  Had that stupid kappa corrupted his charge so much in such a short period of time? Because surely Goku couldn’t have come up with such a preposterous – _yes, preposterous!_ – idea on his own.

                When lissome fingers suddenly stroked against his perineum, Sanzo’s stupor was broken.

                Sanzo growled into the kiss and roughly yanked his mouth away.  “Just what in the name of Buddha do you think you’re doing, stupid monkey?!”

                The hand that had been holding his hair slipped down his chest, and Sanzo could feel Goku trembling.  Obviously the boy’s confidence was more superficial than he wanted Sanzo to believe.  But when fingers simultaneously wrapped around his cock and somehow-saliva-slicked-ones pressed into his ass, Sanzo couldn’t swallow the long, drawn out moan, even over the burning sting.

                “I’m gonna fuck you, Sanzo.  You got t’ order me around and got a show… so now I get t’ have my way.”

                Those golden eyes looked far too aged, Sanzo thought as he tried to get a grasp on his righteous anger once more.  But when a finger curled and began rubbing at something – _oh gods, that felt better every moment_ – Sanzo couldn’t seem to vocalize his obvious objections.  No, this wasn’t going to  _–_   _oh gods_ …

                The hand stroking his cock left it, and Sanzo muzzily registered a clanking noise as Goku rifled through the bedside drawer.  His charge was muttering something about kappas and lotion, but Sanzo couldn’t think of anything but how surprisingly _good_ it felt for those fingers to be rubbing, faster now, back and forth against a spot inside him he hadn’t been aware existed.

                A muffled exclamation and a suspicious click brought Sanzo back just as fingers slipped out of him, staring down at Goku as he wrestled to squeeze the cheap bottle of complimentary lotion onto his hand without extracting his other hand from Sanzo's ass.  Sanzo’s hackles rose as the situation caught up with him and he realized the little brat actually intended to _–_!!

                He was yanked forward onto his hands and knees as Goku slid down him, and suddenly _that mouth_   was distracting him from all other thoughts.  That mouth that could consume an entire buffet without thought, swallow meatbuns whole, and generally was the source of awe and horror to them all was now wrapped deliciously around his cock.  A tongue pressed hard into the vein on the underside as suction made Sanzo feel like his brains would be leaving through his cock. He didn't even bothering to react beyond another long moan when slicked fingers penetrated him, harder now, painfully, but somehow still _so fucking good_.   He had had worse pain, after all the times he’d been stabbed, shot, whipped, or sliced open, and this pain was accompanied by fierce pleasure.

                Goku was humming and moaning around his dick like it was a damned delicacy, and Sanzo’s hips were pumping down, fucking into that mouth for all he was worth.  Apparently, and unsurprisingly, Goku’s gag reflex was non-existent as he attempted to consume Sanzo, tongue and teeth and hand all working in tandem.

                When that mouth pulled away, Sanzo attempted to bend himself upside down to see why, but he needn’t have bothered.  Goku slid up towards him and pulled his head back down to his mouth for a scorching kiss – _gods he was a fast learner_ – pushing Sanzo back into his previous position straddling him.

                Except this time, it obviously wasn’t fingers that awaited him.

                Sanzo ripped his mouth away as he was insistently penetrated, eyes squeezing shut and head falling forward.  He blindly grabbed for Goku’s hands, which had been happily situated on his hips, and gripped the wrists so hard that for a moment he wondered if he could snap them.

                “You little shit!” he gasped, shaking away the tingling precursor of pain-induced tears.  “You’re supposed to ask before you do something like that!  I swear I will fucking _kill you_ …”

                “Sorry, Sanzo,” Goku said roughly, teeth bared and clenched. “Y’never taught me many manners.”

                It was too late to turn back now, but hell if Sanzo would let Goku have his way.  He leaned forward and pinned those hands over his charge’s head, slowly raising his body up.  It hurt, it burned, but damn he could still feel shocks of pleasure racing up and down his spine.  When he levered himself down, harder this time, and Goku’s cock made contact with that spot he had stimulated into existence, Sanzo’s moan was loud enough to shock even himself.

                The heat consumed him as he frenziedly began raising and lowering himself, directing his pleasure and letting his head fall to Goku’s shoulder.  Faster now, faster, the feeling of Goku’s dick pounding into him, hips thrusting upward to meet Sanzo’s, hands not even trying to escape their confines.  Goku was chanting his name over and over ‘ _Sanzo, Sanzo, gods Sanzo, so good Sanzo, SanzoSanzoSanzo…’_ into his ear, lips and tongue tracing every bit of skin he could reach.

                Goku’s litany was becoming too loud, and even with alcohol and lust blinding him Sanzo knew he couldn’t let the damned kappa or Hakkai overhear this.  He let go of Goku's wrists and lifted himself enough to plunge his tongue into the already parted and panting mouth, nipping at lips and stroking over more-sharp-than-usual fangs as the pace became all the more frenzied. Blunt fingernails raked down his shoulders and he sunk his teeth into Goku's shoulder to silence the near scream that followed.

                “Sanzo, Sanzo, I’m gonna come…”

                “Ngh,” Sanzo snarled and snapped his hips.  “I swear to god if you finish and leave me hanging, I will shoot you in the head.”

                “Ahh… at least I _–_ ugh, _faster–_ won’t die a-  _fuck-_ virgin, huh?”

                Sanzo snarled again and nearly came up with a sufficient retort, but then calloused fingers were wrapped around his erection like a vice and his prostate was hit dead-on and _holy shit!_

                The orgasm was blinding and unlike anything Sanzo had ever felt before, like flying and falling and dying, and he could feel Goku convulsing beneath him.  The cock inside him was jammed painfully deep, even as his ass clenched hard around the intrusion.  He had never even imagined how good this could be; no wet dream or fantasy or jack-off could possibly compare.  He collapsed bonelessly, feeling Goku go totally limp beneath him as they both heaved in panting, ragged breaths.

                Consciousness was slow in returning.  Sanzo, personally, couldn’t care less.  He could stay here in a sweaty, sticky heap for the rest of his life if it meant he could retain this blissful feeling.  He moaned as Goku shifted under him, calling attention to the soft dick still inside him.  He growled weakly in the back of his throat.  “Stop moving, idiot.”

                He heard the boy swallow hard and noticed how hoarse Goku’s voice was when he spoke.  Damned overly-vocal monkey.  “It feels funny, Sanzo.  Lemme just…”

                “Stop.  Moving.  Now.”

                Goku stilled and let out a barely noticeable sigh, and Sanzo was glad he couldn’t see the petulant expression that surely covered the boy’s face.  Instead, Sanzo repositioned himself to be more comfortable on top of his charge – _no he was certainly not snuggling whatsoever_ – and felt sleep encroaching on his mind.  The combination of alcohol and mind-blowing orgasm was terrible for one’s will to stay awake.  He felt fingers card through his hair, lips at his temple as he drifted, a second hand sliding around his back.  "I love you too, Sanzo."

                And blackness came.

* * *

 

                Sanzo awoke the next morning sticky, in severe pain, _naked_ , and thankfully alone in bed.  He sat up  _–_ which was an awful idea _–_  and glared around the empty room, looking for the object of his ire to appear so he could thoroughly beat the living hell out of him.

                …Once he got over his hangover.

                Sanzo groaned and collapsed back into bed, clenching heavy eyes shut and trying to calm the hammering pulsation of his temples.  He needed water, or more alcohol, or something; he was _dying_.

                One violet eye peeked open to see the bedside table, adorned with exactly what he was thinking he needed: a shot of some indiscernible alcohol to waylay his body’s withdrawal and a tall glass of cold water, condensation slicking the outside.

                As he gulped down the deliciously cool water, his eye caught on two little pills as well; pain-relievers.  His scowl would have been terrifying if anyone had been around to witness it.  He would _kill that little shit_ if it was the last thing he did.

                …And next time, damnit, the boy would know _exactly_ what he was going through, even if he had to fuck him so hard he saw stars.

                Damnit.


End file.
